What Happens in Vegas Bleach Style
by Dj Gin
Summary: Ichigo goes to Vegas with some friends and wakes up with a girl in his bed and a ring on his finger. Nothing can come good out of this or maybe it will...
1. Drunken Love

_Ok this is a new story by Dj Gin, but not only me. Also by hichigolvr who wrote the ichihime fanfiction 'In a Matter of Seconds' so after reading this story check out 'In a Matter of Seconds'_

_Oh and this story is inspired by a true story. So never get drunk in Vegas. Yea not good. not good. Jk Jk HAHA! :)_

What Happens In Vegas Bleach Style

OK we all have heard the phrase "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Well I'm here to say that's not true. And this is from experience not from movies like most people. One crazy stupid night changed my whole life. It would change yours too if you woke up with pig wearing a bra running through your hotel room and a naked girl in your bed. Yea I said naked. Like bare ass naked in my bed! I got to admit I was kind of happy. Come on she was naked! Who wouldn't be happy, but when I gazed down at my hand is what worried me the most. It was a wedding ring. Shit I was fucking married! She could of be some slutty hooker with an STDs for all I knew!

Let me tell you how this all began.

It was a pretty normal night. I was with my best buds Renji, Keigo, and Mizuiro. We were hanging out at the bar of a casino and sort'a got wasted. After about 10 shots and 5 beers we went to a stripper club. Renji and Keigo paid for lap dances and went into separate rooms. While Mizuiro on the other hand had his tongue shoved down ones throat. Until he left and took her to our hotel room.

Now it was just me, without my friends or a chick. So I ended up leaving Renji and Keigo. They probably won't care. By the sound of the moans they seemed to be having fun. I was just walking through the lobby when a girl bumped into me and we both fell to the ground. She crawled too me and said "I'm so s-worry sir" the stench of alcohol reaching my nostrils.

"It's o-ok." We both staggered up and she fell into my arms. She looked up at me and I got lost in her gray orbs. She was smoking hot. She had long hair that looked as if it had gone on for miles and curves that down to long lushes legs. And her boobs! Let's just say I'm surprised they make bras that big. Her dress exposing her legs and I had to say it was very low. I was holding back a nose bleed.

"You're cute! I like you want to get some drinks?"

"Yea." We went to a club where I had 15 more shots and she about 5. By now I was so fucked up I couldn't think strait. I became someone I wasn't.

"S-so what's y-your name"

"Orihime I-Inoue."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." She sat up from the bar and rapped her arms around me. Shoving her hands down my V-neck. A weird sensation going through out my whole body as her hands went lower and lower and lower.

"You're so cute!" her hands slowly slipping out of my shirt. I turned around to face her my nose only one centimeter away from hers. She bit her lip and then her lips crashed into mine. Her fingers moving wildly through my hair as mine were placed on her hips. And that's last thing I remember from that night. Also I remembered the smell of her hair, the feeling of her skin, and the taste of her lips.

Yea call me a freak I don't care, but when that girl started to wake up. I was as stiff as a rock.

"Mhmmmmmmm." Her eyes slowly fluttered open and landed on me. Her gray orbs became wide. She quickly looked under the covers to find herself naked. With a loud shriek she jumped out of the bed her back hitting the wall. My face reddened, my nosed bled, and lets just say it got hard. She screamed and grabbed a nearby jacket next to her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. "And then I added "your husband." She looked down at her finger. Her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh my god I'm married to you" she said it quite harshly."Did we ummm you know?" this question shocked me. I had a feeling she already knew the answer, but didn't want to believe it.

"Well with us both naked and the wet condom on the floor. I'm gonna say yes"

"No, no, no! You raped me didn't you?"

"Fuck no! I'm not some pervertitive criminal. Jeez what happen to the girl that thought I was cute."

"What the wasted girl that let you fuck her? Ohh I don't know!"

"Ughh can I at least get your clothes for you"

"Why so you can masturbate with them? How 'bout you get your own clothes"

"Fine. You didn't have to be a bitch"

"Go fuck yourself asshole" she quickly picked up her things and ran to the bathroom. Where I heard cries escape its walls. I didn't know if I should comfort her or just leave her to cry. I know I sound like a real dick wad, but she was being all bitchy and stuff.

"Hey are you ok in their"

"Yea I'm fine. Just piss off"

"Jesus Christ what is your problem!"

"You" she whispered it to the point where I can barely hear it. She's was really pissing me off. "Get out of the away."

"What the hell! Why should I get out of the-" before I could finish there was a huge ass door slammed in my face. She walked out and had begun to laugh.

"Hahaha! I told you to move." She her laugh became

softer and softer as she saw I wasn't moving."Are you ok. Ichigo! Ichigo! What should I do? I killed him! Why did I slam it so hard?" she knelt down beside me and extended her hand to poke me.

"BOO!"

"Ahhhhhh! Damn you! I thought you were died! How old are you 5!"

"No I'm 6 actually."

"Smartass!" she was so pissed off it was crazy. It turned me on a little bit.

"Your pretty hot when you're angry." I said as I stood up from the ground. Her faced turned red."What haven't seen a naked man before"

"It's none of your business!" she yelled as she swiftly turned around.

"I'm your first aren't I?" she said nothing as she walked to the door. "Your mine too" before she left she turned around and had a faint smile on her lips. It was the first time I've seen her really smile. Not some wasted smirk on her face.

"I'm gonna go find my friends. Meet me in the buffet to talk about a divorce." And then she was gone, but that moment I had a feeling I was forgetting something. It was something very important to and then it hit me like a drunkin bum.

"Shit where are the guys?" I begun to search the room when I heard groans from the closet. I opened the door to find Renji with a girl on top of him. She was only dressed in her bra and a in his briefs. "Renji! Renji!" his eyes opened and he jumped at the site of the girl. He gently pushed her off. Man that was one big closet! It was the size of my bedroom.

"What the fuck happened last night!"

"To tell you the truth I don't know man and I really wish I did." I showed him the ring on my finger.

"No way. You got married! Did you do it with her?"

"I think so."

"Was she hot?"

"Yea she was. She had the biggest boobs I've ever seen."

"Nice! Hey where's Keigo and Mizuiro?" he said as he got up.

"Well that's the problem." So then we had started to search the room. Then after searching every last square inch of the room we searched the bath room. And their he was in the tub with a girl laying beside him. Suriously what did we do last night? Did we go on a hooker shopping spree or something. She was missing her bra. I had guessed that the one the pig was wearing was hers. I approached Keigo and shook him a little bit. Till sound of his awakening.

"Mhmmmm"

"Hey Keigo." I shook him some more then his eyes had fluttered open.

"I'm awake. Stop shaking me!" he yelled as he got up. Not even noticing the half naked girl next to him.

"Keigo you do know there's a girl right?"

"Yea that's Tatsuki. Hey Renji where's Rukia? You guys where having a good old time in that closet last night!" he put his hand in the air expecting high-fives, but we just stood there in awe. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"You remember what happened last night?" me and Renji said in unison.

"Yea why?"

"You where more fucked up then I was!" Renji yelled.

"Ohhh well when I get wasted I don't react at all. Isn't that weird?" Renji and I just stood there. Both stressed out of our minds."Hey Ichigo where's the bride?"

"You were at my wedding?" this is the first time I've actually relied on Keigo for something.

"We all were. Except Mizuiro he was in his room with the stripper."

"But we shared a room and he's not here!" I was so worried. I had thought my friend was dead or dying.

"That's a problem. Maybe we should all get together. Us and the girls to see if we can find anything"

"Sounds like a plan" Keigo got Tatsuki out of the tub and Renji got Rukia out of the closet. And for me I chased the pig to get the bra back and picked up their clothes. We laid them and their clothes on the bed. Waiting for them to get up. Then we heard a knock at the door. When I opened it Orihime barged into the room. Tears running down her face.

"Ichigo h-help I-I-I can't f-find my friends."

"What are their names?"

"T-Tasuki and R-R-Rukia" she started to gasp for air.

"Don't worry and I think I've found them." I pointed to the bed.

"You raped them two?" she yelled as she pushed me out of the way and ran to her friends aids.

"What don't you get of 'FUCK NO'!"

"Then why are they half naked?"she said gesturing to her friends.

"That's cause my friends raped them."

"Ummm I'd like to point out she liked it so it's technically not rape." Orihime gave Keigo an annoyed glance. "Just putting it out there."

"Keigo just shut up."

"Will do my friend. Will do." Orihime had given out a loud sigh and kicked us out of the room to get her friend up and ready. So we were standing outside waiting for them.

"So one fucked up night?"Renji sighed.

"You could say that again" then the door burst open and the girls stepped out.

"So that's the one you married?" Orihime nodded. "Stop fussing I say take advantage of this! He's hot!" I chocked on my spit when I had heard that."Hi I'm Rukia Kuchki nice too meet you." She said. She was so short she didn't look old

"Ichigo Kurosaki" we shook hands then she look at Renji. She gave him a glare then took his hand.

"Renji Abari" she keeped her glare. "Why are you staring at me like that."

"Cause I don't like you."

"It didn't seem like that last night." He whispered, but loud enough for us to hear. She keeped her glare as she flipped him off.

"Hey I'm Tatsuki and I wish I didn't meet any of you."

"That hurt. I thought we had something last night" she gave Keigo a pissed off glare then punched him right in the face.

"OK I get we all hate each other, but we're all at fault here. It's not just our fault it's your guy's fault to. We all decided to get drunk last night and we all agreed to have sex. So we are not going to get anywhere arguing with each other. I'm not saying we have to become best friends, but at least want us to stop arguing." All eyes were on me and then everyone sighed.

"Ok I agree. Jeez Orihime he's one hell of a guy." Orihime looked at me and gave a slight smile and I gave one in return. "You guys are pathetic you're so gonna fall for each other." Orihime broke our gaze.

"I'd never fall for a guy like him." And back to insulting.

"Yea well I'll never fall for someone like you."

"Oh I'm so 'hurt'."

"You guys so love each other."

"No we don't!" me and Orihime said in unison. Are eyes met and she bit her lip. I just stared back.

"You two are hopeless!" I was starting to believe Rukia. I was falling for this girl, but I was never going admit to it. And neither was she.


	2. Triple Sevens

Ok so this is chapter two. Please reply. I don't care if they piss me off or make me jump in joy. Just reply HAHA. Ok well I do hope for you all to enjoy. Oh and beware of mistakes because this may hold some. Yea not the best speller or grammar person. :)

Triple Sevens

Ok, so so far you now the basics of that night, but it gets a whole lot deeper.

"Ok lets search our pockets for anything that can help us fine more about last night." We had searched our pockets in a nearby cafe, but when I pulled out my wallet that changed everything. "Holy shit!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Orihime asked. Leaning from the opposite side of the table. The cup of her bra exposed. Her eyes widened at the sight of my wallet. "No F'ing way?"

"Three….million….dollars!" everyone's eyes widened as I pulled the wad of money from my wallet. "I won fucking three million dollars!"

"But how do you know you won it?" Orihime questioned leaning closer. Her boobs almost popping out of her bra. I was holding back a major nose bleed.

"Cause it was in my wallet and not in your panty line."

"We we're so messed up last night that could be any of ours."

"I don't remember you winning." Keigo told me as he took a bite of a donut. "I think that's when me and Renji went off with the girls." Orihime and Ichigo both looked into each other's eyes. "So that means one of you won it."

"Awwwww shit. Ummm hey girls how about we leave those two alone and look for our missing friend." Renji suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." They both said in unison.

"And that means you too Keigo."

"Man you always ruin the fun Renji." And with that they left in search for Mizuiro. Orihime leaned closer so that she was only a half an inch away, but my eyes focused elsewhere.

"So how are we going to settle this little problem." She said as her breath hit my face. It made my whole body heat up.

"It was in my wallet! How much more do we have to do."

"But what's mine is yours, honey. Remember?" she said showing me the ring which she had put on her middle finger.

"We're getting a divorces."

"But I still get some when we take it to court. You understand orange top?" Shit! Right there and then it hit me no matter what she wins.

"You really are a bitch?"

"Oh like I haven't heard that one before." She was driven me crazy. Her words, her lips, and her boobs. They were making me INSANE! But I can't get on her bad side.

"Ok I don't want us to fight. I really do like you. I swear." She looked at me with gray orbs filled with doubt, but something was hidden beneath that. Something in between amused and happy.

"I got one thing to say about that 'bullshit'!"

"You sure are smart sweetheart." We grinned at each other in hatred. "Ok then let's cut the shit and become truthful. I hate you. I love your boobs and your rockin' hot body, but I hate you. The money mine and I'm keeping all of it."

"We'll see about that"

**Two Days Later and Still no Mizuiro**

Today was the day we went to court and I was unprepared. So unprepared Keigo was my lawyer. I hoped those two weeks in law school came in handy.

"So how long did you two know each other when you married?" The judge asked Orihime.

"Less than a day sir." Orihime said with a worried look on her face.

"Less than a- It's people like you two who ruin marriage." My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and I can tell so was her. " I don't think either of you should have this money right now. I hear by sentence you two to learn what real marriage is about. You will not leave Vegas till the next court meeting and will take marriage counceling. You are to share the same hotel room and none of the money will be spent till you two return. Meeting adjured!"

"What?" We both yelled, but no one had answered. She looked at me with eyes filled with pure hatred and mine filled with fear. This woman could play with my heart, but so can I. I'd make her fall in love me then take the money, but it makes me feel like a real asshole. You got to do what you got to do and there's an upside to this. I could possibly get laid. That's always good.

**Two Hours Later**

"Get the hell away from me!" Orihime yelled.

"What the fuck did I do?"

"Well now I can't go home because of you!" Orihime's tone of voice was weird like she didn't mean what she was saying.

"What? I'm so sorry!" I was saying swears under his breath. She was so annoying, I couldn't stand this woman.

"I-I-I..I 'm sorry."

"What- What did you say?" I had heard what she had said that night, but I was shocked.

"I said I'm sorry ok! I don't mean to be such a-"

"Bitch?"

"Your pushing it."

"Sorry. Ummmm continue."

"Well I came here to Vegas to get away from home because things were just difficult. My brother saved me from my abusive parent and he took care of me, but he died a couple years back. So now I live alone in my apartment and my friends said I should get out more. So I agreed to come here, but know I wish I just stayed home alone." She layed on the bed and went into a ball.

"I don't find it that bad. I'm really glad I met you and I would go through all this shit to do it again." She looked up at me as I had sat down next to her on the bed. I looked at her and smiled and even though all I could see where her eyes I know she was to. "So let me guess I'll be sleeping on the floor right?" She sat up and giggled.

"Let me see. Well we are married so I guess it's ok we sleep in the bed." My face lit up. "But no funny business just sleeping."

"Ok" I let her put on her pajamas first. She walked out of the bathroom in pink silk short-shorts and a top that was very reveling. She saw my face and giggled.

"Keep it your pants." that made me chuckle a little. I got up to put on my pajamas when the door swung open. Renji, Keigo, Rukia and Tatsuki came in. Renji and Keigo were carrying a man.

"Mizuiro? Where was he?"

"He was in the striper bar in the V.I.P room with a stripper and was super wasted, but he passed out when we were carrying him." Renji throw him on the floor.

"That sick bastard."

"Yea I know, but it's late and I want go to the bed." The girls went into the second room and shared the bed. Keigo slept in the tub and Renji slept on the couch. Mizuiro stayed on the floor and Me and Orihime laid on the bed. My head facing her back. I had thought of what she told me. Her life really sucks. No wonder she's a bitch. A life like that could scar you and I should know. When I was a kid I lost my mother and I became depressed. It hurt me. The woman I loved the most was gone. I slowly got over it, but I never forgot her. And the words she told me when she was alive. She told me once when I liked this girl in preschool "When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams." She told me if I sleep that night she was not the one and I did fall asleep, but that night I was unable to shut my eyes. I had spent the whole night wide awake. Staring at the girl of my reality.

**The Next Day**

"Mizuiro what the hell where you thinking?" I yelled at my friend.

"Well I met this girl and well were going out."

"That doesn't me you ditch us!"

"I'm sorry guys and why are you guys shacking with strippers." Renji and Keigo burst into tears laughing and the girls jaws dropped.

"Hell no! Did he just call us strippers!" Rukia gave him a glare that read of pure hatred and Tatsuki gave him a knuckle sandwich. Mizuiro moaned in pain as his tooth rolled on the floor.

"You bitches! What the fuck!"

"If you weren't an asshole I wouldn't of hit you so hard!" she yelled on the top of her lungs.

"I love feisty woman. It really turns me on." She turned to face Keigo and clenched her hand into a fist. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean for you to take it as an insult!" we all stood there in silence when the hotel door bursted open.

"Put your hands in the air!" two Vegas policemen had bursted into the room. "You have the right to remain silent and if I hear a single word out of any of you you'll be in the back of the cruiser in no time!" with our hands in the air we all looked at each other in complete awe and fear. He approached Renji and Rukia and the to cops looked at each other and nodded.

"Book'em!" one of the cops yelled. They hand cuffed Renji and Rukia and pushed them on the bed. The searched their pockets and said "You are arrested for illegal use of marijuana."

"What! I've never had marijuana!" Renji yelled while struggling to face the cop.

"According to the owner of the casino, you two broke into the V.I.P section of Paris Hiltons party and harassed guest while smoked joints."

"Paris Hilton?" Both Renji and Rukia yelled.

"Yes and you two are do to nine days of jail time!" the two cops walked out of the room with the two.

"Rukia!"Orihime ran to her friends aid, but was stooped by my hand.

"What do you want to arrest to?" she looked at me with tear filled eyes. I want to run to Renji to, but I knew that would only make things worse. And when she saw the look in my eyes she knew too. The next thing she did surprised me the most. She had jumped onto me and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. I wrapped mine around hers. My plain on making her love me was going to far. I had to stop. I couldn't hurt this girl.

_It will take a little bit longer for the next ch. to be published. I am so sorry for the inconvience(HAHA i think i spelled it wrong), but my laptop has a virus. So i will try my hardest to update soon._


	3. Love is a Gamble

Love is a Gamble

It's been nine days since Renji and Rukia were arrested. They are finally back and ever since then they have been acting different towards each other. Like they are actually nice to one another. Yeah it's weird.

Now back to the story at hand.

"Ichigooooooo!" Orihime yelled from inside the bathroom. She barged out wearing only a towel and her hair soaking wet. "If you use the soap clean up after yourself. It was so gross I had to get a new bar of soap." She said as she gathered up clothes to wear.

"Oh sorry I'll make sure to "clean" it next time." I said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smartass!" She as her towel fell to the ground and she begun to put her clothes on. I stripped of my pajamas and also started to get dressed.

Ok I know it's weird to do this in front one another, but we didn't care. We already saw each other naked so it's no big deal. Yeah we still check each other out, but hey we're only human right? We both laid on the bed with a sigh. It was hard to believe we had nothing to do in Vegas, but it's not like we could just hook up with other people like we wanted. So we stuck together. We were a team now.

"Ichigo?" she asked laying right next to me.

"Yeah." I answered back as I turned to my side to look at her.

"Do you have a family back where you live?"

"Yea I got a dad and two sisters. My mom died when I was little so it was just us growing up. My sisters are graduating high school this year. So I hope I go back in time to see them. This whole Vegas thing really has me worried because I don't want to disappoint them." I sighed and looked at her reaction. She had a look on her face that read of concern. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "What about you? Do you have a family back home?" As soon as I said this her smile disappeared and turned to a frown.

"Well I had a brother, but he died when I was a kid. I don't even know who my parents are. So no I don't." She buried her face in the pillow.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked." She didn't look up her face still buried in the softness of the pillow. I shook my head. "You know you don't have to hide your crying. It's not like I'll judge you or anything." Her head turned towards me smiling, but her eyes still full of tears. "Hey! How about we go to the club were the guys are and pretend to be married. Well we are, but I mean act like it."

"You mean like a couple?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Ok! Let's do it!" we get re-dressed to go clubbing. Orihime put on a tight shiny black dress that went up to her upper thigh. It was strapless and very revealing. For me I just put on a white button up shirt that reveal a small proportion of my chest and saggy black pants.

We walked into the club arm in arm and went straight to the bar. As soon as we sat down a man approach Orihime.

"Hello Miss. I'm Souske. How about we go back to my place and ditch the clothes?" Orihime look at him confused. The man was looking at her like a piece of meat. He didn't take her eyes off her chest. He licked his lips and went closer to her. Bending down he whispered something in her ear. Orihime turned a dark shade of red. His hand running up and down her body. As soon as it reached her chest I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off.

"Watch it asshole."

"Who do you think you are kid? Just let the girl do what she wants."

"The girl is my wife dipshit." He turned around to face me and laugh.

"You mean to tell me busty over here is yours?" I nodded. "HAHA wow I thought she was a hooker." I shook my head and kicked him right in his face. He fell to the ground clutching his nose. I grabbed Orihime by the hand and started to walk away. "This won't be the last of me kid! I'm going to fuck you up! So watch your back!" We ignored him and walked to the dance floor. Orihime turned around and put her back to me and started to dance. Her butt rubbing against me every once and awhile. Then she turned around again."Come on Ichigo dance!" She started to dance again rubbing her body against me with her hand going up and down my chest. Then I started to dance. It wasn't nothing special I actually wouldn't call what I did dancing. If you hadn't noticed I can't dance that well, but she didn't care. She just went with it and gave out slight giggles. When our friends found us we went back to the bar.

"So Ichigo how about me and you dance." Rukia said with a drunken voice.

"Sorry, but I'm married."

"Oh yeah. How about you Renji? Want to dance?"

"Yea let's dance bitch!" they both stumbled to the dance floor and started to dirty dance. It was so dirty it looked like they were making love on the dance floor. Next thing you know their tongues were shoved down one another's throat. Keigo and Tatsuki were talking and laugh. Then they did the same thing Renji and Rukia were doing. It was awkward for me and her. We didn't know what to do.

"So Vegas, funnnnnnnn." I sighed trying to start a conversation.

"Yea funnnnnn." We both looked at each other. Faces read of boredom.

I have to say this is the least favorite part of my story. So if it's boring for you I understand. I wish right then I was partying and hooking up with chicks, but I'm stuck or how you say TRAPED! I do have to say things did get better.

"Hey I have an idea. Promise you won't slap me for saying this."

"What is it Ichigo?"

"I know we both right now want to hook up with people, but we can't. So why don't we make out? You know since we're pretending and all."Her face was shocked, but she gave a quick answer.

"Sure. We are married so why not play the part." She said taking a shot then slowly leaned closer. Her face wearing a slight pink. Mine a bright red. Our lips met it felt amazing, but I wanted to taste more. So I dug a little deeper. Our kiss became more intense. I was surprised her lips didn't bruise. Our tongues crashed and my hands were going up her dress traveling up her legs passed her thong to underneath her bra. She gave out a slight moan of enjoyment. Her hands moving wildly in my hair. We released and stood up running to a nearby storage closet. I didn't know what was happening. S he want from bitchy to friendly, then back to bitchy, and know horny. What the fuck is up with that? She pushed my chest hard and I fell onto a bed of paper towels. Then jumping on top of me arms around neck and legs around torso. She slipped her hands underneath my shirt her hands slowly moving up my body unbuttoning my shirt. She threw it behind her like a wild animal. She kissed and licked my whole body. She then cupped her fingers underneath her dress pulling that off. Revealing her sexy porn star body.

Ok all I can say was I didn't know what the fuck was going on, but I was liking it. A lot. Also what I've learned over the past days is that love is a gamble and you keep on playing till you lose it all. Yeah deep for a son of a bitch like me. Back then I have to say I was different. I needed to grow up and this was my first step.

"I can't do this." I said as her hands were unbuttoning my pants.

"What are you talking about come on don't be a pussy." She teased.

"I'm not! Orihime you've been drinking."

"So it's not like it'd be the first time we did it." She got me there.

"But ummmmmm"

"What cat got your tongue? Come on Ichi don't be a rotten strawberry." As soon as she finished those words she fainted into my arms. She looked like a little lost puppy. Confused and miss judged. I had a feeling this wasn't her. That this wasn't the real Orihime Inoue and I was going to find out why.

_Hello readers! I'm glad to back with a new chapter. Yes I know short, but will have to do until I get things fixed. Now I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't I'm sorry you wasted your time. Oh and I know this isn't how the real Orihime acts, but in chapter four there will be a heartbreaking reason why she hiding behind alcohol. So till then farewell my friends! _


	4. A Flipped Sided Dice

_Ok this is the new chap hope you like it. ENJOY!_

_**This chap is rated M for Language and sexual content and actions**_

A Flipped Sided Dice

Last night was….. A little awkward since every part of my male body wanted her to make drunken love to me I couldn't let it happen. No, not again not like that. If I had the chance again, but after seeing her naked everyday come pared to me I'm nothing. She's so ummm well how do I say this politely without sounding like a perv?…. Ummmmmm beautiful. Yeah that's the word I was looking for and I'm so well me. Well let's stop talking about a girl with a rocking body that I'm married to, but hated, but know might love. Dammit I said too much. Let's get started before I spill anymore information.

My hand was slowly rubbing her beautiful long orange hair as she still lay unconscious with a major hangover. With every touch I felt warm tingles going up my body. Feelings of delight filled my thoughts.

"Give it to me Strawberry I'm hungry!" I chuckled at her little outburst. As soon as it left my lips she shot up from the bed and fell out.

"Orihi-!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She stood up as she stretched with her belly button exposed. "Ichi what happen last night. I was jacked up I don't remember shit." And yes she had just given me a pet name. It just made my day.

"Well you were turned on by my charm and pushed me into a janitor closet."

"Oh really what happened after that?" I chuckled at the question. "What?"

"You also took all your clothes off and tried to-"

"I'm so stupid! Why would I do that?" she slapped the center off her face and then stretched forward on the bed. I couldn't help, but to look down her shirt to see her boobs peaking out and calling to me. "Will you ever forgive me!" she pleaded scooping up my hands and placing them on her chest. I blushed madly and felt a nose bleed approaching. I have never seen this side off her. Maybe this is the real Orihime Inoue and not that imposter last night straddling me.

"Of course-"she pulled me forward and embraced me with a nice warm hug. My hands still on her chest exploring the glorious mountains with gentle squeezes and rubs. I was surprised she didn't feel me feeling her up. It was the best moment of my life. I could of just screamed like a little school girl, but I didn't.

"Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!"

"Wait I'm not finished Orihime." I chuckled. She released my hands still placed firmly on her chest.

"What is it Ichi?"

"Well I want you to tell me about your past." At that very moment I thought I felt her heart sank. The smiling beautiful girl was gone. She was know frowning with heart broken eyes. "You ok Orihime?"

"No, not really."

"Ohhhh uhhhhhh well you don't-"

"No I want too." She looked me in the eyes. Her stare blank and yes my hand was still on her chest. It was so soft and squishy I could just feel them up all day every day. Haha sorry perv alert. Ok back to the story, so squishy. *Cough* Sorry it sort'a slipped out.

"When I was a child I was beaten by my parents and my father raped me. Can you believe it I was only a child and they did that to me and you know what's even worse? They made my brother watch it and when he tried to leave my father shot him. His body was put in a suit case and was thrown in the river."Tears were streaming down her face.

"Orihime I-"

"I'm not finished." She said putting her hand to my lips. "That's why when you asked me if it was my first time it brought a smile to my lips. I very much wished you were, but I do count you as my real first because even though I was drunk. I was the one who choose to do it. That's why I've been drinking more because I thought the alcohol would wash my past away. Like it never happened." When she finished she took her hand off my lips. She looked away from me ashamed. I had never seen this expression upon her face and I never wanted to ever again. I pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in my chest(Yes I finally let go of her plentiful breast). Her tears soaked the front of my shirt. When the tears stopped she looked up at him and gave him a smile. This smile shocked him and he gave off a slight blush. Her face was getting closer and so were her lips. When they touched I felt my whole body warm up. Her tongue feeling the roof of my mouth and mine exploring the inside of hers. I pulled her closer. Her body pressed to mine. She gave out moans of enjoyment and I gave out grunts of wanting more. Next thing I knew my hands were inside her shirt exploring every curve. I unhooked her bra strap and she had started to take off her shirt. Soon enough we were both naked making out on the bed.

I'd like to point out I don't know how it had come to this. Her naked, me naked, and us naked. It was all a blur really. Well some of it was, but know we were having plentiful sex. She yelled out my name with every thrust. It was nice because this time we would remember it. As she yelled out my name she also gave demands of wanting more. So I gave it to her. Her moans filled the room. The bed and wall shook as we played on this king size bed.

"Hi I'm Uryu Ishida your marriage consoler. Nice to- OH MY GOD!" he walked into our love session. At first we kept on going because we really didn't hear him. We jumped and screamed. The man blushed as he saw our two naked bodies. I could tell he was checking out Orihime because he licked his lips and grinned.

2 Hours later (Clothes on)

"Well by the looks of it looks like you seem to be getting along." He smirked checking out Orihime's breast. We sat on the couch and he in a love seat.

"Well we were ummmmmmm not doing what you think we were." I said pulling a terrible lie.

"Yeah we were doing ahhhhh yoga." Her lie was even worse.

"Those are the worse lies ever! I saw what I saw and I saw you two making love!" our heads went down in shame. "But that does mean you two are doing a good job at this marriage thing and I will see you two at court in three days." He got up and headed to the door.

"Wait!"

"What? I would like to have lunch you know." I ran up to him.

"How did you get in to the room?"

"The judge gave me a key of course." He chuckled giving me a wink and grabbing my crouch. My jaw dropped and my face reddened. He whispered in my ear still a hold of my man hood."And if you guys do that again. Please do invite me." He let go and pulled me forward his lips to mine. His tongue invading my mouth. Orihime gave out a slight gasp. I pushed him away and he chuckled some more."Call me." Was the last thing he said before he left the room.

"What the fuck! Holy shit!" I ran in the bathroom to clean my mouth.

The Very Next Day

"_Orihime I love you and your huge boobs. Please be with me and we can live a wonderful life." I said pulling her naked body closer. Why she was naked I had no idea, but I had no complaints._

"_Ohhhhhh Ichigo I love you too. You are so sexy no man will ever compare to your abs and the size of your-" _Before I could finish one of the awesomeness day dreams ever. I had felt a hand hit me hard across my face. I look up to find Orihime breathing deeply and a look of hatred.

"Orihime what's wrong?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" she slapped my face again, but this time even harder with tears running down her face.

"Orihime?"

"Why Ichigo? Why would you do that to me? Why would you use me like that?" she slapped my face again.

"Like what?"

"You were pretending all along. You never felt that way and you made me believe you. I actually- I actually LOVED YOU AND YOU PLAYED ME! YOU DICK!" this time she punched my face and I fell from where I sat.

"Orihime no-I-what?" I stuttered while clutching my face.

"Tell me Ichigo is it true? Is it true you did that for the money?"

"Well no! Well I mean it was, but that was before-"

"I knew! You know what have fun with your life. I hope you go to hell ass wipe!" She yelled as she ran out the door. I ran after her. I couldn't let her go.

"Orihime! Orihime! Orihime!" I screamed and screamed, but she had kept to her sprint. I had lost her at the elevator, but I ran down the stairs.

That night I stayed up till 5 am searching the whole hotel. I did not find her. I had to tell her my feeling and maybe than the woman of my reality would then be mine. Maybe then there would be an us or maybe there would be a nothing. That's what I feared the most.

_Ok I finally finished and I'm nervous about this one. I hope you all liked it. Oh and Orihime found out because she over heard Keigo and Renji's conversation. Next chap there will Ichihime(of course), Renuki, and KeigoXTatsuki. Oh and _ _Mizuiro and his stripper girlfriend(There steady know hehe). Also some more characters will pop up. In today's chap it was Uryu(He's bisexual and has a hot Sweedish model for a girlfriend) Till next! _ _ Byecess!_


	5. Jackpot

_I'm back! Yea sorry for the lateness. School started and the homework was crazy, but I finished! Yay!_

~Jackpot~

I never did see Orihime. Even though I search for her for days on end. Until one day I saw Rukia in the casino. Our eyes met and she gave me an evil glare and ran to Tatsuki who was only to slots down from her. Before the two girls ran away I approached them.

"Rukia! Tatsuki!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Rukia said while Tatsuki punched me in the gut and started to walk away.

"Please, I can explain just give me a second to talk to you!" The two girls stopped and spun on their heels.

"Explain!" They said in unison. Ichigo smiled while holding his stomach.

"Ok now I swear I didn't mean to hurt Orihime." Rukia looked at Tatsuki with doubtful eyes. "Also I have to say that was my plan at first. To make her fall for me so she wouldn't get the money." Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "But the thing is… I fell for her." The two black haired women looked at me in shock and jaws touching the floor.

"What did you say?" Tatsuki asked. I paused before I answered.

"…I love Orihime." They looked at me in disbelief. Like I was lying or trying to trick them. I could tell from their eyes they didn't know whether to trust me or not. "I understand if you don't believe me. I don't deserve your trust and I don't deserve Orihime. I just want you to at least tell her how I truly feel and how sorry I am." As soon as those words came out of my mouth I turned around and started to walk away.

I finally was starting to grow up. I never really knew how love happened, but today I found out all you have to is stay awake long enough to find the one of your reality. And for me it was Orihime, but that reality was slowly eroding to nothing.

"Ichigo!" I had felt a small hand on my shoulder pull me back. I turned to find out that hand belonged to Rukia. "We trust you Ichigo."

"What?"

"Get your head out of ass! You heard me. Tatsuki and I will help you. If you get everyone together –but not the stripper- then we can all help you Ichigo. I hate being all mushy, but I have never seen Orihime every open up to someone. Yet she did to you. I want my friend to be happy and I need your help and you mine." I smiled at the short woman in front of me.

"Thank you Rukia."

"Hey what about me?" Tatsuki pushed from behind Rukia. I chuckled.

"You too Tatsuki. Thanks" She blushed and looked the other way. "And can you tell Keigo my number for me?" she asked handing me a small piece of paper. I took the paper and had looked at her weirdly.

"Don't tell me you fell for that idiot!"

"You are in no position to talk!" That hit me pretty hard like a punch to the gut. I felt someone push me.

"Go Ichigo! Go get everyone because tomorrow we commence our plan." Rukia said with an evilish grin.

The Court Day

"OK everyone remembers the plan right?"

"Yes." We all said as a team. We all walked into the court room when it was time to go in. I sat down where I needed to and the others did the same. Mizioru was the only one not present because he disappeared with his stripper girlfriend. The room slowly started to pile up, but still no Orihime. Then two minutes before it started Orihime ran in and sat next to her lawyer. Her name was Yoruichi and my lawyer was Kisuke. I stole a glance at Orihime. Hoping our eyes would meet like they always seem to do, but that time it didn't happen. A loud sound caught my attention.

"Let us began!" judge Yamamoto said. His words boomed throughout the whole court. I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

20 Minutes Later

"I ask to come to the witness stand." Orihime's lawyer requested. Uryu sat down and was questioned by her. "So do you think the two had learned the lessons of marriage?" I had prayed that he would not mention what he had walked into that day, but that time my pray did not come true.

"Well I do, I saw the two during sexual intercourse," he was interrupted by gasp of disbelief and awe for those attending the court. He waited for silence and continued. "And I saw a connection it looked and felt like love. The way he looked at her like she the only thing that mattered." This moment was very awkward I looked over at Orihime who was covering her mouth and on verge of tears. I wished I could run to her and be her hero. I never wanted to see her cry ever again so seeing her like this broke my heart.

15 Minutes Later

The trial was near an end and soon we would commence our plan. Judge Yamamoto's voice boomed through the court once again.

"The trail is coming to an end! First I would like to hear what to two youngsters have to say!" he turned to Orihime. "You pretty young

lady, you go first! Then the hippie with the bleached orange hair." He said looking me up and down shaking his head.

"_IT'S NATRUAL!" I shouted in my head._

Orihime rose from her seat and cleared her throat before she spoke. "I don't want anything." She said starring at her feet.

"Young lady, what did you say?" she looked up and looked him in the eye.

"I don't want the money! I don't want any of it!" judge Yamamoto just starred at her in complete awe.

"Well then I guess its case closed!" he yelled about to swing down his gravel.

"Wait!"

"What do want hippie?" I gave him a dirty look before I rose from my seat.

"I don't want the money either." Loud gasps filled the room. Rukia hushed them to be quiet and gave me a thumbs up. Then sat down and placed her head on Renji's shoulder. "Not if I can't share it." Orihime's head whipped back and looked me in eye for the first time in three days. "Orihime I want you to share it with me and I want us to be together." I started to walk up to her and I kneeled on one knee. She gasped and clasped her hand on her mouth. "Orihime Inoue, will you marry me?" A tear fell from her eye and landed on her cheek.

"Ichigo I-I-I….." she stood up and went to run out the door, but Renji and Keigo blocked it. I got up and grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to face me.

"Orihime say yes already!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Come on Orihime what are you waiting for?" Rukia joined in. "Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" and in a matter of seconds the whole court joined in. Even judge Yamamoto joined in with the crowd.

"Orihime…. I love you." Now her tears were pouring. I never knew how those words truly affected a woman till that day.

"Yes." She gave out a slight whisper, but I could still hear her lovely voice over the crowd. A smile grew on my face.

"Yes! Yes! She said yes!" someone in the room announced. Everyone cheered. I pulled Orihime into my arms and placed my lips to hers. Our tongues reuniting with one another. I never wanted to stop kissing her. I was afraid she would leave me and that this was a dream, but it was my reality. I had finally stayed awake long enough, but this wasn't the end.

_Did you like it? Huh? Huh? HUH? Hahaha well if you did I would love if you would reply._

_I f you are also reading A Naked Life I am getting that down too. Also I have some new stories coming out probably this month! And one of my new stories is The Lost and the Clueless. Try to read it please! ( Also if you read To Love After Death I'm unsure if I want to finish it or not) o and sorry if its short better than nothing and had writers block again _


	6. Saying GoodBye to Where It All Began

_HELLOOOOOOOO! I've updated and I hope you like. HEHE :-D_

**Say Good-bye to Where It All Began **

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, do you take Orihime Inoue to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health?"_

"_I do." _

"_Orihime Inoue, do you take Ichigo Kurosaki to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health?"_

"_I do." Orihime said with tear filled eyes._

"_You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Or lips met and sparks flew. We were meant to be together and I would be with her through everything she would ever face. Holding her hand the whole time._

Our Honey Moon

Orihime and I had our honey moon in the room where if all began. We made the others get separate room so we could have our privacy. You know so we could do what all people do on their honey moon.

"Ichi before we get started I forgot to tell you something." She mumbled while we kissed.

"What is it? Can't it wait till after were done?" I chuckled kissing her softly.

"No it can't wait!" I sighed in disappointment and sat up on the bed. "I love you." She said blushing softly.

"Hahaha I know that! Now come on let's continue." She giggled and crawled up my body like she was a tiger trying to catch its prey. And I was the prey. She swiveled her hips over my naked body as she held on to the bed post. Her hair whipping the tip of my nose.

I was so happy to finally see the real Orihime. She is gentle and kind. Before she was ruff. Now when I touch her I'm afraid I'll break her into two.

I gently placed my hands on her hips. My fingers tracing her every curve. As I started to finally participate she gave out slight moans of enjoyment. She firmly placed her hands on my shoulder and licked my cheek. Then she gave me a kiss that bruised my lips. When she release we both breathed heavily for air. Her sweet smelling breath reached my nostrils. I gave of low whimper and she giggled at the sound that came out.

I'm glad we are doing this were it all began. Where we kind of first met and were we fell in love.

I flipped her over and had started to thrust gently. This went on for three minute. We would of went longer, but we were interrupted by a pig jumping on the bed. Orihime screamed and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around me. I chased the pig with Orihime hanging onto my body. After 30 minutes I caught the pig and threw it out the door. I slammed the door shut and locked it breathing heavily. Sweat dripping down my entire body.

"Ichigo you want to take a short break."

"Y-Y-Yes please."

Next Day

I woke up before Orihime did so I just wait for her because I did not want to wake her. I laid in bed rubbing her bare sides. I moved the hair covering her ear and whispered "I love you."

"Mhmmmmmm Strawberry I'm so hungry." Ichigo blushed slightly. Orihime gave out a yawn and turned to face Ichigo. "Did you say something *yawn* Ichi?" she said wrapping her arms around me.

"Just that I love you."

"Oh then I love you too." She said giving me a light kiss. Leaving me wanting more. "So Ichi now what do you want to do? Oh we can go out to dinner or maybe a romantic field trip."

"Or we could just do this." I chuckled kissing her softly. Her teeth knawed on my lower lip and I gave out another whimper.

"Ichi when are your sisters graduation?" Orihime asked letting go of my lip.

"Ummmmmm in two days."

"Can I come?" I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms. Resting my head on her beautiful hair.

"Of course you can. I can't keep you a secret forever." She looked up at me and smile. Putting her forehead to mine. Our noses softly touching.

"I love you."

"I know you do." She gave me a look. " And I love you." She gave me a slight kiss which eventually led to something more.

Two Days Later

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

"Ichi what's wrong?" Orihime asked walking up to me in the outfit she was wearing to see my family. It was a loose pink blouse that showed some cleavage and a high top shirt with a black belt.

"Nothing I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. Ichigo if anyone should be nervous it should be me. Don't worry about your father."

"My father! It's not him I'm worried about. I'm worried about my little sister Karin with the killer kick." Orihime giggled at my slight fear of my younger sibling.

"Ichigo calm down it'll be fine."

"I guess you're right."

Two Hours Later: Boarding Plane

Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Keigo, Tatsuki, and I were all boarding the plane to Japan. Miziuro ran off to Mexico with his stripper girlfriend Shelby. So he wasn't with us.

"Ichi I can't believe that we're actually leaving." She said with tears streaming down her face as we sat in our seat. "I just can't. It all happened here. This is where it all began, where we began." Orihime looked out the window so I wouldn't see her tears.

"Orihime it's fine. When our anniversary comes we'll be back. The same hotel, the same room, and the same bed." I said giving her one of those looks. She turned to me and I gave her a slight kiss.

"Ok passengers we are now leaving Las Vegas and are now heading to Japan. So buckle your seat belts and prepare for lift off." The pilot announced to the passengers of the plane. Orihime and I both looked out the window and waved good-bye to the where it all began. Hear was where I found myself. Where I had finally learned be a man and when I had finally found my reality. My mother was right. All I had to do was stay awake long enough. _**Good-Bye.**_

In Karakura Town

I took a deep breath as I step of the plane holding Orihime's hand. I was home.

We got our luggage and taxi to drive us to my families place. Everyone else just went back to their homes. Surprisingly we all found out we grew up together, but we didn't approach one another so that explains how we didn't know.

Orihime and I made it to my family's house. It was only a ten minute drive. Approaching the door I held on to her hand tightly. She gave me a look that said "calm down" and it helped. I knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. We stood there waiting for the door to open. I heard voices inside yelling and screaming. My father's voice rising above all. He's still the loud idiot that is my father. When the door opened a scrawl went upon my lips instantly.

"Ichigooooooooo! My beloved son." My father screamed as I punch his face and Orihime gave out a loud gasp. Dad looked up at her and smiled. He got up from the ground and said, "Ichigo who is this pretty young lady?" he shook her hand.

"I'm Orihime Kurosaki, nice to meet you."

"Nice too meet you too. Ichigo she has the same last name as us that's weird and how-" he stopped in his tracks and pointed at me. Then to her and then to me again.

"Dad, Orihime and I are married." His jaw droped.

"So she's your-"

"Yes she's my wife." After a few awkward moments at the door way he let us inside and we went into my old bed room. That was where Orihime and I would be sleeping.

"Karin gonna kill you." Yuzu said.

"Ihaven't seen you in forever and this is what you say to me." She giggled and jumped into my arms. " I can't believe at how big you are getting Yuzu."

"Ichigo stop it you're embarrassing me." Yuzu childishly whined. I looked over at Orihime who was smiling at us.

"Oh yea! Yuzu this is Orihime. Orihime, Yuzu." They both shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Orihime said in her beautiful sweet voice.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope our Ichigo hasn't been too insensitive." Orihime giggled at her words.

"Well it's too late for that."

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh no Karin home." Yuzu said in a worried manor. Karin ran into the room and pushed Yuzu to the side. "YOU DUMBASS!" she yell as she kicked me in the nuts. She placed one foot on my belly in victory. "And that's so you can't use it anymore!" She marched over to Orihime taking big steps. She looked Orihime up and down. Orihime was so terrified she was sweating. Karin extended her hand to Orihime. "Nice to meet you." Orihime nervously giggled.

"Nice to meet you too Karin."

Two (HURTFUL!) Hours Later

"So Orihime before the graduation starts I was thinking we could…You know." I said my fingers walking over her curves.

"Ichigo I'm already dressed though." She whined.

"Come on Orihime. Just take off your panties and we'll start from there." I said turning the radio up to 100 in volume so we wouldn't bother my family.

"Ichi you really know how to get me in the mood." Orihime giggled while taking off her pink strawberry underwear. She moaned while I shoved my tongue in her mouth bruising her lips. I promised not to take off any more of her clothes, so still clothed and no panties later moans filled the air. It felt weird not doing it in Vegas and in that bed. It felt like years have passed since we re-married, but it's only been a couple of days. It's like I've been in love with her for five lifetimes. Yet it has only been one. Why is it that I think this? Maybe this is how it is to be in love.

_Did u like? Well if you did comment and if you didn't then why are you still reading this? So yea. I will try to update my other stories soon or maybe in like a week or two. But the point is I will update. Also new stories are to come!_

_CHECK THIS OUT- 'Awkward: Bleach Style' (Based on the new MTV hit series 'Awkward'. Airing every Tuesday)_

_Well,_

_BYE-BYE! _


	7. A Strawberry and His Princess

_Ok know if you're wondering why there are some lemons recently well it is because Orihime well ummm you'll see why I can't if you read. So read it and as always warning of suckiness. Yea I'm not confident. Ahahhaha ok hope you like it and if you don't it's ok I was just having trouble with this chapter._

_**The Strawberry and His Princess**_

After me and Orihime had hot plentiful sex we made sure we looked presentable to leave the house. I didn't want to mess up my sister's big day, but I'd like to add Orihime was so hard not to be a tad bit horny around. They way here large breast bounced with each step and how her curves could just cause traffic. Oh and her ass! Let me tell you her ass is high quality that you could just ride all night.

"Ichigo if you behave I promise to give you a present when we get back." She said with a devilish smirk.

"What kind of present?"

"Something we haven't tried before." She said blushing. And I prayed it was what I thought it was because then my life would be complete!

Orihime was a beautiful woman. Yea the sex was great! Actually it was more than great it was fucking AWESOME! But in the end I didn't fall in love with her looks, sex skills, or big ass breast that took two hands to get a good grasp. It was her and it always was her. The way she made a sunny day sunnier and her smile affected everyone around her. She was my reality.

Orihime walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Here's a hint." She blew softly in my ear and I swear at that very moment I melted.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll make sure to be one my best behavior!"  
><strong>At The Graduation!<strong>

When I saw the diploma placed in my little sisters hands I nearly cried. They were all grown up and where had I been? Getting drunk and fucking chicks in Vegas! Man I really hope they don't go to Vegas. When the ceremony ended Yuzu jumped into my arms.

"Brother did you see that? Did you?"

"Yes and I'm so proud of you." I said kissing her forehead. "You two Karin. You did well."

"Even though I just met you all I'd like to congratulate you too!" my sisters smiled at her and thanked her. Man did I marry one hell of a woman.

**Back at home**

I lay on the bed with nothing but my boxer-briefs and Orihime kneeled in front of me 100% naked. I sat up and stole a kiss from her. As the kiss heated my hand traveled and when they reached her breasts I traced them with my finger. Then I squeezed and a scream of both pain and enjoyment escaped her lips.

"Ok Ichigo! Shall I begin?" She said pushing me back. And the last thing I saw before I blanked out was Orihime's head going down. She didn't even have to ask to get my permission.

After she finished probably the best thing that has ever happened to me since the first time we had sex we just laid there. She was naked in my arms and we were nose to nose and chest to chest. "Ichigo can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you want." I breathed.

"If we ever had kids what you want to name them?" Usually a man would get up and run if he heard the word kids, but I'd do anything if Orihime was by my side.

"Well if it was a girl I'd want to name her Masaki after my mother and if it was a boy I'd call him…..well I don't really know that one."

"How about Ichigo? I really do love that name." I chuckled at her comment.

"Me too." We shared a light kiss when someone was knocking on our door. Immediately Orihime and I threw the cover over our naked bodies.

"Ichigo my boy!" my father said barging into the room. He looked at me and Orihime. "Oh I see what was going on here!" he gave off a goofy grin. Orihime blushed madly. "Well when you two are done having the old "piggy back ride" you have some friends down stairs."

"Friends?" both me and Orihime said in unison. After we put our clothes on we went down stairs and we saw familiar faces.

"Renji, Rukia, Keigo, and Tatsuki! Oh my god what are guys doing here?"

"Well we came to go clubbing! I want get fucking wasted!" Rukia said.

"What do you think Ichigo? It has been a long time since we've been outside the house." Orihime asked.

"Yea because you are fucking each other every hour!" Orihime grew red and so did Ichigo.

"What the fuck Renji? Come on man!"

"What it's the truth no big deal me and Rukia do it to and I know Keigo and Tatsuki do it since Keigo tried sexting her and sent it to me on accident!"

"Still you sho-"

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE **TRUTH**!" at Renji's words everyone quieted down and then they left to go clubbing before things got even worse.

**At the Club**

"So Orihime how are things with you and Ichigo?" Rukia pressed.

"Oh things are going just great but ummm….."

"What is it did he hurt you." Tatsuki said with a fist ready.

"No Tatsuki put your fist away. It's just that-" but then I interrupted Orihime's finishing words.

"What's wrong Orihime?" Ichigo said signaling for Rukia and Tatsuki to go away.

"It's just that your family they're so nice to me and I-I-I-…" Before she could finish a tear fell to the floor. I pulled her into my arms.

"Orihime I know. You don't have to finish. I know it hurts, but that was in the past and it will never happen again ok? Your parents will never hurt you again because I'm with you. I won't let this get to you. I love you and I want us to be a family with kids one day and we will be the best parents ever god dammit!" Orihime whipped her eyes.

"Thank you Ichigo!"

"No problem no lets fucking dance!" Orihime giggled at my remark. I was shocked that those stupid words even came out of my mouth.

We spent that whole night having the time of our lives. Once in awhile I had to tell some guys to back off of my totally sexy wife. And Orihime had to keep the ladies away from her totally drop dead sexy husband. Besides that it was great and what I said to her was true. I want her to be my wife and to be able to one day settle down and make a family. I want her, Orihime the love of my life, the girl of my reality.

**1 Month Later**

We finally got our own house! And that means more privacy for us. I'm so happy that Orihime and I can now take on the world together as a team, and as one.

"Ichigo!"

Yes Orihime!" I walked closer to where her voice was coming from. "Orihime what is it?" I said when I reached her. She extended her arm and opened her hand to reveal a thing for a pregnancy test. "Orihime your…." She nodded her head. With those few words I felt fear, yet happiness. I was afraid of the father I could become and how I can ruin someone else's life, but the happiness in my heart over powered all. "Orihime I'm so happy." I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"Ichigo I'm scared."

"Me too, but we can do this together and be the best fucking parents ever. With you and me we can do anything and that includes a baby." She looked up at me.

"Well good thing we already picked out the names!" she beamed. I chuckled then gave her a light kiss.

"Orihime I love you and I promise to always be by your side."

"Ichigo stop being so mushy."

"Shut up old lady who you calling mushy?"

"Who you calling old lady?"

"Tushay my crazy hormonal wife!" and so a new reality will soon begin!

**I know I said I would make it long but I promise the next one will be super long! Either that or I'll add a couple more chapters to wrap it up! Oh and guys please vote on my new poll on my profile because it would mean the world to me! Ok bye-bye.**


	8. An Endless Slumber

**Ok hey DjGin here!**

**I want to thank my friends hichigoluvr and foxfang27 for all the support! I love you guys and I love reading your comments!**

**Well if you are a follower you're probably wondering, "What happened to the money Ichigo won when they were at Vegas?" Well I'll tell you just that! **

**Flash back:**

"Order, order in the court!" the cheering fell silent, Orihime still tightly in my arms. "Since you to have learned what marriage is then I have no choice to call this to an end, but one last thing! I will put your money in a locked bank account and every month you will be given a proportion of that money! And so I bid you to hooligans' farewell and please don't make stupid mistakes again!"

"Yes sir." Orihime and I said in unison.

**So that's what happened! Now let's get on to the chapter and I promise no more interruptions!**

**An Endless Slumber**

"_Ichigo, we'll always be together! Forever and ever, till __**DEATH**__ do us part!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_When it all comes to an end it makes you think, was my life nothing but a simple memory? A wrinkle in time? Maybe, death is nothing but a dream in an endless slumber. Your snores silent and your chest never rises. I am not afraid of this dream! I did it for her and she is alive. She will sing to me in this endless slumber. Whisper in my ear on my bed and tell me she loves me, one last time before reality becomes a dream. A dream in an endless slumber._

**.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up in the middle of the night do to the cold winter air. My arms are wrapped around Orihime's waist and I could feel her shivering. So I snuggled her hoping that she would stop and she did. This girl, she is my everything. I know it sounds cheesy, but when you know you would die for someone that's when you know.

"Ichigo…..no no don't touch there!" a slight blush crept upon my cheeks. "No no Ichigo if you touch there then…..then….If you touch the bomb Ichigo the whole place will explode!" didn't expect that.

"Orihime even your dreams are sexy." I sighed.

"NO! NO! SORA PLEASE DON'T GO! SORA!"

"Holly shit Orihime wake up! Orihime wake up!" she was kicking and screaming. I shook her and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ichigo we have to save him or he's gonna die. We have to save brother Ichigo!" she buried her face into my shirtless chest and the tears tickled as they went down.

"Orihime it was just a dream. It's ok, I'm here with you."

"Sora, he's dead isn't he Ichigo?" her grey orbs pierced into my soul like sharp blade. What was I going to tell her that would make her feel better?

"Orihime I'm sorry….."

"Sora."

"Orihime."

_When I look and remember when my mother was alive that whenever I was sad she would sing to me._

_._

_._

_._

"You Are My Sunshine  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>when skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>how much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear,  
>as I lay sleeping<br>I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
>When I awoke, dear,<br>I was mistaken  
>and I hung my head and cried.<p>

You are my sunshine,  
>my only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>when skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>how much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away." I pulled her closer to me hoping that it would all end. That that beautiful smile of hers would come back.

"*Snore* *Snore*"

"Thank you Orihime." I hope I never see her in that much pain ever again. If I do, well …I'll find a way to make the sun shine all day.

**8 Months Later**

Orihime is pregnant! Isn't that great? Only one slight issue, for the past eight months Orihime hasn't told anyone about her pregnancy and she is due soon! I have been getting calls non-stop, but I just tell them that Orihime is sick and her doctor said she needs to stay away from people. I don't know why she doesn't want to tell them the truth. Maybe she's nervous to or she just doesn't want people to know what we're up to. She can be clueless at times. Even my sisters know what we're up to and there seventeen.

"Ichigo!"

"Yes dear! What is it?"

"I can't take it anymore! Take me to Tatsuki god damnit so I can tell her about the baby!" and before I knew it we were walking across the street to Tatsuki's apartment. (Orihime wanted to be close to her love ones, sadly Tatsukis one of them.)

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"Y- yes I'm pregnant." Orihime's voice was shaking, she was so nervous.

"Oh I see. Well I'm just mad you didn't tell me! For eight months I thought you were dying in your bed! Orihime you don't know how worried I was! Why didn't you tell me?" Orihime's eyes fell to the floor.

"I thought you'd think of me badly."

"Orihime you're fucking a married adult! I don't care if you chose to have sex with your husband and get knocked up. All I care about is your safety!" Orihime looked up at her friend.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, will you forgive me?"

"You expect me to be angry at a pregnant lady? Of course I forgive you!" The two shared a long hug and then I interrupted.

"Sorry to break up your moment but since Orihime gets to tell you. I get to tell who I want now."

"SHE'S WHAT?" my family said in unison.

"Ichi why do we keep getting that reaction, is it really that shocking?"

"Orihime, I apologize for such a reaction but it's just that we thought you were sick this whole time." My father said. His voice becoming calmer.

"Ichigo you remember what happened last time when you didn't tell me something right?" Karin asked. I had a flash back of when I first brought Orihime here and Karin kicked me in the nuts, it hurts to even remember it!

"Yea I do." I gulped while preparing for crouch pain.

"I thought you'd learn after that! But I'll cut you some slack today!"

Dear lord it you're listening, thank you! Thank you so much!

"So what are you going to name it?" Yuzu asked excitedly.

"Well if it's a girl we're going to name it after your mom, Maski."

"Do you hear that my dear Maski our grandchild will have your name!" dad said wiping slight tears from his eyes.

Orihime giggled, "And if it's a boy we're going to call it-"

"Sora." When I said that name Orihime's head immediately shot back at me. "He will be named Sora after Orihime's brother."

"Ichigo…" Orihime said, the brim of her eyes over flowing with tears. Before I knew it I was holding her tight in my arms. When I released I bent down to her stomach, "Here that kid you already got your name picked out isn't that great?" Orihime winced. "Orihime what's wrong?"

"Ichigo, the baby it kicked! I guess the baby really wants to meet its daddy. The baby likes your voice."

_I never thought that I would ever become a father, and when it did I didn't expect for it to end. I wished it wouldn't have happened that day, but it saved her and it saved…him. So I don't regret it. Now Sora and Orihime can live and that's all I need. All I ask for is to hear I love you….._

_One_

…

_Last_

…

_Time._

_I am not afraid of this dream you call death, for reality is far greater than a simple dream in which is in this endless slumber. Even though my heart no longer beats, it will always beat for you. No one but you._

After the meeting with my family Orihime made me drop her off at Tatsuki's so they could catch up. Now I'm at our place waiting for the time to reach eight o'clock. Her face, I miss it. Also her smile, that smile still makes me melt. Even though it's only been about a couple of hours without her it feels like years have gone by. So I sit here and waited.

Tick

…

Tock

…

Tick

…

Tock

…

Finally it's eight, as I walk out the door I see Orihime's smiling face walk towards me, but then there is a bright light. I look to see where they came from, it was car. I ran.

Tick

…

Tock

…

I pushed her to safety right before it hit. Have you ever wondered how it feels to die? Well I'm not going to sugar code it, it hurts like hell.

….

Tears hit my face, her screams fill the air. She's calling me, she's calling my name. Get up. Get up.

I can't. My body won't move. I feel her hands in my hands. This really is the end.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

I'm sorry Orihime this is goodbye.

"Ichigo please don't, don't leave me. I love you!"

"I l-love you t-t-oo."

.

.

.

_Ichigo, we'll always be together! Forever and ever, till __**DEATH**__ do us part!"_

.

.

.

_Your snores silent and your chest never rises._

_._

_._

_._

_I did it for her and she is alive._

_._

_._

_._

_Whisper in my ear on my bed and tell me she loves me, one last time before reality becomes a dream._

_._

_._

_._

_I am not afraid of this dream you call death, for reality is far greater than a simple dream in which is in this endless slumber._

_Goodbye._

**Is this the end of Ichigo? Also I can't tell you if there will be a next chapter because:**

**1)It's in first person**

**2)I want you guys on the edge of your seats**

**Well I hoped you liked it. If you hated it well boo-hoo. Please review because I love them sooooo much! XD**


	9. Repetition of Love

**Hey guys its DjGin here! Now I know you're wondering…. IS ICHIGO DEAD OR WHAT?! Yes yes I know I'm sorry to leave you all hanging, but I'm pretty sure you'll like this chapter! **

**Repetition of Love**

Screaming fills my ear drum, is it her? No, this is the sound of a child, my child, our child. He's alive. Why can I hear him? Am I alive? Even though I don't fear death I want to be with her longer. I want her hand in mine, our fingers entangling in each other's hands. The harder she squeezes the more I know how much she loves me. So please, am I alive?

" needs rest! Now get that annoying screaming baby out of here!"

"No! I can't leave Ichigo! I can't!"

" if you and your annoying child don't leave I'll call security on you!"

"N-no wom talks tho my wife tat way." All eyes were on me. Orihime was about to get up but the doctor pushed her back down.

" what did you say?" even with all the injuries I pulled the doctor by his collar and put his face only inches from mine. I repeated but this time clearer.

"I said, no one talks to my wife that way." I growled. "And leave the room before I punch you for calling my kid annoying." The doctor stared at me with shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry sir. I'll be leaving… and don't be shocked if I'm replaced." I let him go and he ran out of the room. I turned my face to something that I longed to see…it was her.

"Orihime." I breathed. She walked toward me and kneeled down. Staring at her feet she quickly raised her hand and slapped my face. "Holy shit Orihime! What the fuck?!"

"How dare you! Y-you promised to be by my side when it happened." The brim of her eyes filled with tears. "I was sent to that room alone thinking you were d-dead! You're such an idiot! Why didn't you just jump with me! Because of you our child almost had to grow up without a father." She cried as she put her face into my lap.

"I'm sorry." As I said those words a small hand touched my lips. I gripped it and kiss the little hand. "Hi Sora." I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I just really love you and you scared me."

"I love you too, that's why I did it."

"Well whatever Mr. Macho." She said with a giggle. "But anyway this is your Daddy Sora." As she said that she turned the child to face me.

He had soft grey orbs that I could get lost in like Orihime's and he had spiky orange hair like me. Man he's going to get picked on just like his parents. Good thing I'm his dad I'll kick their asses! Scratch that I'll teach him to kick their ass!

"Sora is happy daddy is ok. He's so happy." Orihime cried.

"I'm glad he's happy." I pulled my wife and child into a hug. My life with Orihime just flashed before my eyes. To believe that when we first met I hated her guts and she hated mine. I can't lie it wasn't love at first sight, but I didn't just fall in love with the women on the outside but the women on the inside as well. I love her and she loves me. Now Sora is a symbol of that love. Even after we both are dead he will live on and have kids. Our love will live on and on through them because our love is unstoppable. It will never die.

Orihime looks up at me, her eyes watery from crying and bites her lip. All men in the world should know that if your girl looks at you while biting her lip she's expecting something. I look into her eyes and then down at her lips were I bite my lip as well. As I look back up at her eyes again I grab her face gently and slowly lean in till our lips touch. Oh how I hope we have plenty more of those in the future. She opens her mouth so I can easily stick my tongue in to explore. Orihime moans into my mouth and I just get so turned on that my d-

"Ichigo!" Orihime yells pushing me away.

"What?! Did I bite you or something?"

"The baby… we can't get to excited around it." Oh shit, sorry Sora. I totally forgot about that.

"Then we get home and the baby is asleep in his room how about we play a game of twister… naked."

"Oh my god Ichigo, seriously!"

"Come on Orihime, cut me some slack! I just got hit by a fucking car! Not a scooter, a fucking car! I need to see if I can still use the equipment in my pants ok?!" I say with a vein popping out of my head.

"Fine! But we have to do it my way and role play." Orihime states. "I'm going to be a naughty nurse on the first day of the job and you happen to be my first patient."

"Oh I like the sound of that." I say with a seductive smile.

"Ichigo you got to be kidding me?! I was joking, like we'd ever do that any time soon. I just had a baby and you got hit by a car for crying out loud!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

.

.

.

**6 Months Later**

"Ichigo hurry, hurry! I think Sora is trying to talk!" Orihime excitedly squealed. "Get the camera!" I grab the camera and run over to them as fast as I can.

"Come on kiddo you can do it!"

"F-Fuck." Orihime's jaw drop. I stated laughing so hard I almost peed. I patted the kid on the head.

"I told you could do it son." Sora gives me the most innocent smile and then 'BAM', Orihime hit me so hard I thought some bones broke.

"You idiot! What kind of father teaches their kid that you asshole!"

"Asshole!" Orihime's eyes are now focus on Sora. "You asshole!" Her head dropped and she slapped her forehead.

"Seriously, that's all he got from that statement?"

"Just give in Orihime. He is my son after all. I'm not surprised he hasn't choked someone out yet to be honest." I give out a chuckle.

"How old are you five?!"

"No! I'm six thank you very much." At that Orihime gave in and started laughing.

"I remember the last time you said that to me I was such a bitch to you." She said with a giggle. With that I turn off the camera and kiss my wife.

"Grosth (attempt of saying gross)!" Sora shouted as he attempted to get up and walk away but ended up falling.

"Hey you brat don't think you can escape." I said as I grab my son and flip him over and start to tickle his belly.

No as you picture this little scene in your head I know what you're thinking. How could some stupid kid have such a great turn out in life? Well to tell you the truth I don't fucking know. All I know is why question when you know have everything you could ever want and more. You're probably also wondering how someone like me randomly comes out with emotionally things to say, well let's just say I'm my father's son all right.

I know my son will grow up and not make the same mistakes as his parents. Actually he'll probably make even more than us. All I can tell him when he get's to that spot in his life is that all he needs to do is to stay awake long enough to find his reality. For reality is much more greater than dreams.

**21 Years Later **

**(POV: 3****RD**** PERSON)**

"MOM, DAD I'M HOME!"

It has been awhile since Sora has been home. He has just graduated college and today is a very special day….

It's his 21st birthday!

"Sora!" Orihime yells shuffling down the stairs when she sees her baby boys face. Well he's not a baby anymore, but to her he always will be. Hs grey eyes met his mother's grey eyes as she jumped to hug him when she reached the last step.

"Geez Mom one of these days you're gonna break a hip or something!" Sora complained but he pulled his mother closely.

"Your father is in his office. I don't think he heard you yelling like a crazy person."

"No I heard him I just can't run that fast!" Sora looked at the top of the stairs to find his father standing at the top with a scrawl on his face.

"Hey old man can't you smile?! Come on your son is here damnit!"

"Sora langue!"

Ichigo slowly walked down the stairs in till he reached his son. Then he hugged Sora with all his might.

"Hey don't let my face trick you, I'm happy to see you son."

"I'm happy to see you to Dad."

"Ok make room everyone, MAKE ROOM!" everyone's necks snapped to the front door to see a very short woman, Rukia. Following behind her was Renji his hair still as red as ever, then behind him was a beautiful red haired girl with dark purple eyes.

"Ai what the hell are you doing here?" Sora said with a slight blush.

"What not happy to see me Orange top, no offense Mr. Kurosaki."

"Non taken I guess." Ichigo said.

"You never answerd my question!"

"Shiawase told me about the Vegas t-" Before she could finish Sora put his hands on her mouth.

"What the fuck Ai. I didn't tell you so you could blab about it you dumb bitch." Shiawase said as he walked into the house. He was a very tall man with thick black hair.

"Hey don't call her a dumb bitch dude!"

"Your just one her side because of your little crush on her bro!" Sora's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Shut the fuck up!" Everyone's eyes went onto Ichigo. "Shiawase were are your parents?!"

"They went on a cruise for the week."

"And they left and idiot like you alone…"

"I'm a grown man!"

"Whatever dumbass! Now Sora tell me what the fuck is this Vegas thing."

"Ok well to celebrate for my birthday Shiawase and I want to go to Vegas. Also Shiawase invited Kuraudo, Mizuiro and his stripper girlfriend's daughter. Then Ai accidentally found out so we invited her. After that Masaki found out somehow and we invited her because I know she would of told you and I thought you guys wouldn't want us to go. To make a long story short we want to go to Vegas!"

"Wait! Did you say Masaki, your sister, she is only 17 years- old Sora!" Orihime yelled.

"Orihime it's ok they made a mistake, but your sister can't go. Luckily see is stuck at summer school right now because she failed all her classes by spending time with he stupid boyfriend instead of studying. Make sure next time you just tell me, Vegas is a very special place for your Mom and I. Of course you can go you're a man now."

"Thanks Dad, I'm sorry." Sora said.

'_HONK, HONK!'_

"I think that's Kuraudo she's here to pick us up." Said Shiawase.

"Well guess it's time for you to go. Happy Birthday son."

"Bye!" They all said in unison as they ran to the car that honked. They all wwaved as the car burned rubber and drove away to the airport.

"Ichigo if your son get's my daughter pregnant. I'm gonna kill him!" Renji said angrily.

"Sorry no promises there. Remember, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

**THE END**

**Ok it's the end :'(**

**But I really hope yea liked it and if you want just leave in the comments if you want an epilogue of Sora's trip to Vegas!**


End file.
